<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Not An Honest Man by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304841">I’m Not An Honest Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Honesty, Jay Gatsby Lives, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, No Sex, No Smut, at least not explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 1920s, the world was crueler and more unforgiving than today. Nick is tired of constantly being honest and unbiased when he knows nobody else around him is. Then he realizes maybe he never was either. When Gatsby invites out one night he certainly didn't expect a gay bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Original Character(s), Nick Carraway/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Not An Honest Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alcohol is prominent in this story</p><p>There is drunk driving but everything in this story is “consensual” </p><p>Do not drink and drive!<br/>This is fiction so nobody is injured but this is very dangerous to do in real life! Call a close friend or an Uber. Do not play with your own life or anybody else. </p><p>Also if someone is drunk that is not consent!<br/>I didn't tag this under r@pe but if you do not like drunken consent don't read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was tired and I felt defeated. <br/>Why did I have to be honest when nobody else was? <br/>Why was I not supposed to pass judgment when everyone was far from unbiased? </p><p>Now I had to admit I was far from honest and had been biased from day one. </p><p>For a while, I didn't understand my bias, I didn't understand what it meant when men made me blush. I had discussed with some folks at a younger age; some told me it meant I was sick, others told me it meant I was weak, others shrugged it off saying it was something that I would grow out of. I believed everything they ever told me but I never grew out of it because when I moved to New York my neighbor quickly caught my eye. I lied when I went on dates with Jordan, I wanted them to think I was normal like I was just like them and not that I liked him. I lied when I told her that there was nobody else, that we just didn't feel right. All I could focus on was him. </p><p>He invited me over and his huge mansion felt like home with only me and him. I assumed it was another plan to get Daisy, I thought they were fine, that I was now out of the picture and out of all the devious schemes. It surprised me when he asked if I wanted to accompany him to a work event. </p><p>“Shouldn't you bring Daisy?” I asked trying to test the waters but not dive in.<br/>“No, it's an all-men event,” he told me. </p><p>I raised an eyebrow, a room full of men, I wanted to believe I could handle it but I didn't want to be trying to chase after all of them. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll come,” I finally agreed. <br/>“I’ll pick you up at eight.”<br/>“What’s the dress code?” <br/>“Semi-formal.” </p><p>Good, I hated formal attire but semi-formal was something I could live with, and let's be honest Jay looked in anything. </p><p>Friday night came around and as promised Jay came around 8 and he drove me to somewhere where I hadn't been. Another underground speakeasy most likely and when we walked in and a password was asked for, I knew I was right. When I walked in I didn't think another ‘work party’ was quite like this. Men were shirtless and several were on each other's laps making out with each other with drinks in their hands. This was a men-only party, this is what Gatsby meant. I was far from disappointed and unbuttoned the top two buttons from my shirt. </p><p>“Enjoy yourself old sport,” he said in my ear. </p><p>I was eager to do anything and as soon as Jay stepped away an unknown man was pressed against my body. </p><p>“Are you here alone tonight?” he hummed. <br/>“Yeah…” I said and my mind turned to mush as he grinded against me.<br/>“Good, then you're mine tonight,” he told me. <br/>“Hmm,” I breathed as he continued to work his body against mine. </p><p>He turned me around so I was now facing him. His face was harsh with a hooked nose and eyes that looked black. His dark hair landed softly on his shoulders every time he moved. His pale skin was in stark contrast to his dark features. Something about that was hot and he ran a hand down my jawline and rested it under my chin and tilted it slightly so our eyes met. </p><p>“Do you mind?” He asked as he ran his thumb over my lips. <br/>“No…” was the only word I could get out before his lips were on mine. </p><p>It felt good to kiss a man, I hadn't since I moved to New York. </p><p>“I got a hidden apartment a few blocks away, want to go?” He asked me.</p><p>I would have agreed if someone wouldn't have stepped between us.</p><p>“What the hell man?” He shouted now.<br/>“He’s mine!” The other shouted, Jay shouted. <br/>“He said he was here alone!” The man who I still didn't know the name of rolled his eyes and left to find another target for the night. <br/>“You are to accompany me here AND home,” Jay stressed. <br/>“That wasn't apart of the deal,” I said shaking my head. <br/>“You are mine tonight!” He growled.<br/>“I certainly do not belong to…” my words were cut off by Gatsby's lips pressing against mine. <br/>“Would you like a drink, old sport?” he asked casually as if his previous action meant nothing.</p><p>I just nodded and he walked over to a large bar and ordered two whatever’s off the menu. I took a large gulp, whatever it was wasn't very strong.</p><p>“Something stronger!” I shouted at the bartender with my half-full glass still in hand.</p><p>He nodded and came back with another liquor. This one tasted like poison but I didn't mind as I downed it quickly. <br/>I could tell Gatsby was closely watching me.</p><p>“I can hold it well,” I told him. This was a lie, not like I had a reason to be honest when he certainly hadn't been honest with me. </p><p>I stopped after the third so I wouldn't pass out but I certainly wasn't in a good mental state to do anything, Gatsby on the other hand had only had one drink. I stood up, wobbly, but up nonetheless.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked laughing at my ditzy state.<br/>“To dance,” I answered. <br/>“Don't forget who you belong to,” he warned but I shrugged it off and got in the middle of the crowded floor. </p><p>Soon enough a guy was grinding against me.</p><p>“What's a pretty guy like you doing all alone?” <br/>“I’m technically not alone,” I hiccuped, “but he won't mind, he doesn't dance anyway.” <br/>“Such a pity,” he smirked, working our bodies together, “would he mind if I kissed you?”<br/>“Probably, but a little secret never hurt him,” I said. <br/>“Yes, our little secret,” he said, planting a kiss on my lips.<br/>“If I were him I would have gotten you out of here hours ago. I wouldn't want anyone looking at you the way I do. I would want you all to myself for my own worship.” <br/>I shrugged, “it’s only an agreement,” I told him, “he wants my cousin more than me.” <br/>“Let’s assume I don't know your cousin and only know you, I would want you. It wouldn't be for any foolish arrangement, it would be as real and as true as it could be.” <br/>“As much I would like that he is going to get mad if I don't return to his side soon.”<br/>“Are you his pet? What do you owe him?” <br/>“I’m in love with the man and it drives me insane.”<br/>“Then why are you still talking to me? Look I don’t know you but I do love is rare, take the chance, if he brought you here he definitely feels something.”</p><p>I nodded and went to find Jay back at the bar. </p><p>“What did I tell you?” He demanded to know.<br/>“Look, I know, but he helped me,” I tried to tell him.<br/>“Help you? So he gets to kiss you? I told you that tonight you were mine, you can't even follow simple instructions like those!”</p><p>I think he had a little more to drink in the time I was gone, he certainly wasn't as drunk as I but he had more. </p><p>“He helped me realize that I’m okay with that. Dammit Gatsby I’m in love with you and I don't think you can ever tell that everything I do is thinking of you.” </p><p>He took a fistful of my shirt and kissed me. </p><p>“I’m taking you back so nobody can even look at you. You are mine and I’m tired of sharing.” </p><p>I didn't think Gatsby was in a good shape to drive but he managed back to his mansion without getting anyone killed. </p><p>I was quickly pushed against a door frame and he pinned my arms above my head. </p><p>“Who do you belong to?” he growled.<br/>“You,” my voice was a weak moan in comparison to his.<br/>“Say my name!” he demanded.<br/>“Gatsby!” I yelled it for the first time that night but very far from the last.</p><p>He continued to kiss me and made his way down my neck and onto my chest and kissed the skin that was revealed by the buttons I had undone earlier in the night. He then leads me to a room, I didn't know if it was his but I didn't think about it as I was tossed onto the bed. </p><p>“You're beautiful,” he told me as he stripped me of my clothes. <br/>“Not even close to as beautiful as you are,” I countered but my words were lost in between moans as he worshipped my body. </p><p>The rest of our words were lost in the night. I didn't care what had led us to this moment because in that hour I only cared about him. </p><p>I woke up the next morning alone. I was afraid I had imagined the only night but my clothes scattered around the floor told me otherwise. I found some other clothes in the closet and went to find him.</p><p>“Jay!” I called out. </p><p>The only answer was my voice echoing throughout the mansion. I groaned, of course, he left and here I was looking like an idiot wearing I don’t even know who's clothes. I stopped shouting and wandered around the halls trying to find anyone and when I walked into the kitchen I found Jay only wearing his boxers.</p><p>“Good morning, old sport,” so we were back to the ‘old sport’ game again. <br/>Last night it was clear that he did know my name so I wasn't sure why he couldn't use it now. </p><p>“Coffee?” I couldn't tell if it was a command, a request, or a question. <br/>He handed me a cup, “want an aspirin?” </p><p>My head was pounding fierce and I was surprised I hadn't thrown up last night. I nodded and he handed me two pills. I downed them quickly and was hoping the hangover would go away shortly. I decided I was going to go back to my place to take a cold shower, I didn't care about my old clothes that were still in the bedroom and I was about to walk out but his voice stopped me.</p><p>“Are you wearing my clothes, old sport?”<br/>“Oh, sorry, I just couldn't find all my clothes from last night,” a lie but one that was believable. </p><p>I hadn't realized before but as I inhaled his scent was definitely laced in these clothes or at least the shirt. </p><p>“I’ll return them,” I blurted, “I would just like to go home and shower first.” <br/>“You can take a shower here,” he suggested.<br/>“I don't have any clothes here besides the ones from last night…”<br/>“Stop mentioning last night!” he demanded. </p><p>I was shocked but I was also done. One moment it seemed like I was the most important thing and he would do anything for me, the next it seemed like he never even wanted to see me. <br/>I turned and began to storm out of the mansion but then he grabbed me.</p><p>“No!” I yelled, “I did your little deal, I was yours last night, I said it again and again and it clearly meant nothing to you so I’m done!” <br/>“I know you're frustrated, I’m never honest and you saw that last night but you have to believe that I want you, Nick! Last night was all about you and if that was every night I wouldn't care if we have this mansion or the smallest apartment out there!” <br/>“Two men who aren't honest will tear each other down,” I explained.<br/>“Yes, but I would be there to catch you as well.” </p><p>And for some foolish reason, I kissed him. I wanted to believe that he could mean every word, that if it was only him and me that he wouldn't think twice. When he kissed me back I thought maybe a fantasy could be true. It felt foolish and yet blissful like a fairy tale. </p><p>“I’ll be yours every day if you asked,” I said softly. <br/>“I would do anything if you were.” <br/>“Bind me to the bed, put a collar around my throat, do whatever, just please, don't let me go,” I begged. <br/>“You know, I think I have just the thing,” he dragged me through the house by my hand, “close your eyes.”</p><p>I did and then a moment after I felt something snap around my neck and opened my eyes and saw a collar with his name on the dog tag. </p><p>“You’re mine and everyone will know that,” he half growled and then captured my lips with his.<br/>“Why did you have this?” I asked referring to my collar.<br/>“I’ve envisioned this before, always wanted my own… Pet.” <br/>“Have you, master?” I asked tentatively, drawing out each word. <br/>“I will take you on this floor,” he threatened as he kissed me.<br/>“What's stopping you? Because I'm not.” </p><p>That was enough for him to push me to the floor and have a repeat of the end of last night. </p><p>So neither of us was honest at first and it was something we knew but would never admit. We lied because we got scared. After all, it was easier but we no longer did. It was him and I and that's what's mattered, nights were wild and I stayed his. We were both tired of lying and we became honest men, we stood with each other and never fought. We loved each other through everything and my cousin meant nothing to him. I was his but on my own expectations not on his high pedestal.<br/>But in a cruel and uncaring world why be an honest man?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make the last paragraph sound sarcastic because I want to make it clear even though Nick claims they are honest they are still far from. Nobody is truly an honest person no matter how much they claim to be. Especially if they continuously try to convince you of this honesty they possess. They still have a healthy relationship and I’m not promoting toxic relationships but neither of them were honest people especially throughout the duration of the canon book and I wanted to write a fic that highlighted that idea.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>